Return to Wonderland
by MakaAlbarn888
Summary: Sequel to Maka in Wonderland! Maka comes home after a long journey trading with Japan to find some horrible news in her family, she then decides to go back to Wonderland to stay there with her friends and most of all her love... Soul, The Mad Hatter.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Return to Wonderland!**

**A/N: This is a very short sequel it lasts for only 5 chapters, sorry I didn't know what to right for it sorry anyway I hope you enjoy this short sequel to Maka in Wonderland.**

**Maka: Are you uploading one or two chapters today?**

**Me: Two, I promised Symm I would!**

**Maka: Good!**

**Me: MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater... sadly**

Maka arrived back to England after a year and a half journey to Japan where she successfully made a trade with the rich country but she was tired, dreams of her time in Underland was harass her, Yes, she did miss Underland and Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patty and also Crona, Blair, Sid, Nygus and their pups but who she missed most of all was Soul, the one who she had fallen in love with.

One night while the dreams attacked her precious sleep, an image of Soul appeared to her, she shot upright and rubbed her eyes she debated with herself for hours then finally came to a decision that when she got home she would go to Underland, and stay there for good.

Maka's sister, Marie came up and hugged her Maka sensed straight away something was wrong and when she spoke up and asked about what was the matter Marie looked at her solemnly "Not soon after you left Mother became very ill the doctors told us there was nothing for them to do to save her then mother passed away a few weeks ago." Marie said tearfully " And me and my husband have to leave Britain in three days since he has a job out in Italy." Marie told her sister Maka stood there and nodded she had more right to return to Underland now but she just lowered her head and said "I'll be fine I'll manage I promise" Maka put on a fake smile Marie hugged her " Be strong" she told her sister.

Three Days Later

Maka was now the one to wave goodbye to her sister as she left the port and off into the horizon, to Italy.

Maka ran the rest of the way home she grabbed her suitcase and packed her belongings into the box, then she sat at her study table and wrote a fake suicide not saying she couldn't take it no more and the took one last look of her room and shut it then walked out of the mansion and ran for the hills where the rabbit hole lived when she arrived there she looked round the scenery in front of her "Goodbye World, I'm off to Underland" she muttered under her breath then jumped down the Rabbit hole never to be seen in this world again.

**Me: First chapter of today is finished!**

**Maka: Awesome now upload the next one quick!**

**Me: Ok the Next chapter will be up in a few moments see ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Maka: Woo!**

**Me: I know right I'm on a ball with my chapters now. Thanks Symm!**

**Maka: Yes, Thank you Symm!**

**Soul: MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater, sadly for her!**

**Me: Not funny...**

**Maka: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Return to Wonderland..._

_Maka looked round the scenery in front of her "Goodbye World, I'm off to Underland" she muttered under her breath then jumped down the Rabbit hole never to be seen in this world again._

Maka landed on the floor with a loud 'Thump' after a long fall down for what seemed a never ending hole Maka jumped to her feet and grabbed the key and the potion that made you shrink down in size from the glass table and walked over to the small door at the end of the narrow corridor drank the potion and began to shrink until she could fit through the door she took the key and opened it into the garden of Underland.

She walked past the scenery, and made her way to the White Queen's castle she walked onto the forest and past Soul's home which was empty and kept on her way to Mamorieal, Maka had noticed Underland looked happier than it did when she was last here, probably from the White Queen who was a kind and gentle person was now in reign of Underland.

Maka smiled as the castle came into sight and began to pick up her pace before long she was running towards Mamorieal with such great speed it surprised her she could run that fast she kept running and running until she reached the drawbridge.

Luckily the guards at the drawbridge knew instantly who she was, they bowed and made way for her letting her into the castle, once inside Maka made her way up to the throne room and began to run again getting lost several times sometimes she was just like her sister Marie, Who had no sense of direction what so ever Maka giggled to herself.

Finally she found the direction to the throne room and walked up the very long corridor she came to two white doors she placed her hands on the doors and pushed them open, Inside people began to gasp the Queen Tsubaki stood up " The Saviour of Underland has returned!" she announced to her peers smiling broadly.

**Me: End of the second chapter for today!**

**Maka: Are you updating tomorrow?**

**Me: Yes but only one chapter tomorrow I have uploaded five chapters today so I need a bit of rest anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow see ya then! **

**Maka: Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 0.0**

**Maka: Where the hell have you been?!**

**Me: sorry..**

**Maka: Whats wrong?**

**Me: I had family business to sort out, firstly one of my aunties have died then my cousins boyfriend broke up with her so I went out shopping and had two girlie days with her to help take her mind off it so I completely forgot about updating sorry.**

**Maka: AW! Its fine don't worry as long as your back now.**

**Me: Yeah anyway MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater sadly...**

**Maka: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Return to Wonderland..._

_Finally she found the direction to the throne room and walked up the very long corridor she came to two white doors she placed her hands on the doors and pushed them open, Inside people began to gasp the Queen Tsubaki stood up " The Saviour of Underland has returned!" she announced to her peers smiling broadly._

"Your Majesty." Maka bowed to Tsubaki, Tsubaki grinned happily "You may rise." Tsubaki spoke quietly "I do not mean of any offense, but why have you returned to Underland?" She asked curiously "I returned because I had enough of the world above, it was killing me slowly I would've gone insane also I returned to see the one I love..." Maka replied Tsubaki smile faded a bit and she sighed "Maka, Soul is ill.." Maka flinched "Whats wrong with him?" she asked as the colour drained out of her face "He became very depressed

and fell ill and has remained bed ridden ever since, he keeps crying your name and shouting COME BACK!" Tsubaki sighed and gave Maka a solemn look "Where is he?" Maka demanded.

"He's in here." Tsubaki opened the door to the room that held Soul "Thank you" Maka smiled sweetly at the White Queen as she entered the the room "Who's there?!" a voice came from a dark corner of the room, this wasn't the Soul she knew this man had let himself go he looked grey his hair had darken and his skin had grown deathly pale and his eyes were so dull this made Maka feel sick with worry "Soul, it's me, It's Maka, are you ok?" She questioned him "M-Maka? Is that really you?" he asked with hope in his voice " Yes Soul, its me, I returned and I'm staying for good." suddenly as if just by magic the colour in him flooded back into his features.

Soul smiled and rushed over to her and grabbed her into a warm embrace "I missed you so much" He nuzzled his head into Maka's "Why do you think I came back" she giggled softly "But I really think we should get out of this room." she finished "But before we do, I was going to ask you before you left last time..." Soul pulled something out of his pocket he knelt down on one knee "Marry me Maka?" He asked her anxiously Maka's eyes grew wide with shock but within a few seconds its sunk in she dropped to her knees and pulled Soul into a kiss.

"Is that an answer for you?" she smiled with ecstasy "Yes it is" Soul slid as he slid the ring on her finger.

**Me: YAY Marriage!**

**Maka: Me and Soul are getting married? Blushes**

**Me: OMG YOU LOVE HIM!**

**Maka: Shut up!**

**Me: Sorry! And I'll update on Friday!**

**Maka: Please review!**

**Me: See ya soon!**

**Please read SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid's Stories: Baby's Galore and Meister and Weapon: Vampire Madness also review the chapters too her stories are AWESOME!**

** REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: YAY!**

**Me: YAY ITS THE WEDDING CHAPTER WOOO!**

**Maka: YAY!**

**Soul: Weird girls...**

**Me and Maka: SHUT UP SOUL!**

**Soul: Jeeze sorry!**

**Me: *Laughs like an idiot***

**Maka: What's so funny, Liss?**

**Me: You'll see soon enough! Can you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Maka: MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater sadly for her... All rights go to Atsushi Ohkubo!**

**Soul: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**

_Previously on Return to Wonderland..._

_Soul pulled something out of his pocket he knelt down on one knee "Marry me Maka?" He asked her anxiously Maka's eyes grew wide with shock but within a few seconds its sunk in she dropped to her knees and pulled Soul into a kiss._

"_Is that an answer for you?" she smiled with ecstasy "Yes it is!" Soul slid as he slid the ring on her finger._

"Oh Maka, you look beautiful!" Tsubaki exclaimed jumping happily up and down on the spot as she walked in and saw Maka in her Wedding dress, for once the White Queen was wearing a different colour other than white, Tsubaki was wearing a long blue ball gown with white crystals embroided on the left side of her dress in the shape of a Sakura Blossom she walked over to Maka and helped her with her corset "Tsubaki, not too tight, I can't breathe" Maka said hoarsely trying to breathe "Sorry Maka" Tsubaki apologised and loosened the corset a bit so Maka could breathe.

"You ready for this, Soul?" Black*Star asked him seriously "Yes, of course I am, I love her." Soul snapped at Black*Star who was taken aback by his friend's sharp comment, Soul sighed "Sorry, Black*Star, I didn't mean to be like that, I'm just really nervous." he confessed while straightening his bow tie "Ready to go then?" Black*Star asked him Soul just nodded as they made their way to the Grand Balcony in the castle where Maka and him had their first kiss.

"Maka, You ready now?" Tsubaki asked her "Coming she called from the other room Tsubaki walked up to the door that Maka was behind. Maka opened the door and Tsubaki gasped in awe "Maka, You look absolutely stunning!" Tsubaki said in a high-pitched voice and clapped her hands excitedly "You really think so?" Maka asked her cautiously "YES! It's.. BEAUTIFUL" Tsubaki practically screeched Maka just giggled and looked at herself one last time in the mirror she wore a crystal white dress with a red sash round the middle clipped together by a heart pin covered with diamonds, emeralds and rubys and the train of her dress went back a metre from her body, Her ash blonde hair was in a clover-shaped bun with two long strands of hair curled each

side of her cheeks, Maka sighed happily "Lets go get me married!" she said in an over-excited way Tsubaki was the same too they talked about the future as they made their way to the Grand Balcony.

Maka gulped she saw everyone stood ready for the bride to walk to the alter, Tsubaki gave her a reassuring smile and gestured her to walk on forward to the alter, the music started and Tsubaki led the way Maka following slowly behind her she saw the Priest at the middle of the alter then on then to her right she saw him, she gulped again, she was so nervous, her heart skipped a beat when he turned around to look at her, he smiled at her and she smiled back then finally she reached the alter and the two exchanged their vows and rings "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride!" the priest announced in a happy tone Maka turned to Soul and looked at him for a few moments then as she leaned in to kiss him he swept her off her feet holding her bridal style and kissed her passionately everyone cheered, whistled and clapped and shouted "CONGRATULATIONS!" To the newly wed couple.

"GOOD LUCK TO YAAAA!" Crona shouted happily and threw a bag of rice at them and it hit Maka straight on the head "Oh Owwww..." Maka put her hand to where the painful impact had struck her Soul just glared at the mad March Hare that stood before him "Crona, you're only supposed to throw a few grains of rice at the couple for good luck, not the whole packet of rice!" Tsubaki explained to Crona "I-I-I'm sorry M-M-Maka" Crona sniffled and looked down at the floor Maka walked over to him placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "It's fine, Just don't do it at the next wedding ok?" She patted Crona's head he smiled slightly.

"Here's to the Happy Couple!" Kid toasted Soul and Maka "Long my their happiness last, To Maka and Soul!" he cheered " To Maka and Soul!" everyone cheered back raising their glasses and clapping "I'm glad you returned, Maka, I don't know what I'd do without you." Soul said quietly to his wife who just looked at him for a moment and kissed him, everyone 'Awwed' and clapped.

"I Love You Soul, And Always will!" Maka replied sweetly as she pulled him in for another kiss again.

**Me: Aw that's so sweet!**

**Maka:*Blushing ***

**Me: Next chapter is the last! It'll be up tomorrow night!**

**Soul: A bag of rice... really?  
Me: Yes really!**

**Soul: Weird...**

**Me: Oh well see ya tomorrow every one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**

**Thank you for the ideas Bry!**

**See ya tommorow!**

**Bye!**

**REVIEW!**

**|**

|

|  
V


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Last Chapter and Epilogue **

**Me: Last chapter!**

**Maka: Woah! That went fast!**

**Me: Uh Huh**

**Maka: I guess we wont be seeing you in a while then...**

**Me: You will I'm gonna do two stories at the same time one on every Sunday and one on every Thursday then after I finish one story I'll come straight back and do another Soul Eater, I promise!**

**Maka: Awesome!**

**Soul: Good **

**Me: Both of you do the disclaimer for me and for the last chapter.**

**Maka & Soul: Sure! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater all rights go to Atsushi Ohkubo!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Return to Wonderland..._

"_Here's to the Happy Couple!" Kid toasted Soul and Maka "Long my their happiness last, To Maka and Soul!" he cheered " To Maka and Soul!" everyone cheered back raising their glasses and clapping "I'm glad you returned, Maka, I don't know what I'd do without you." Soul said quietly to his wife who just looked at him for a moment and kissed him, everyone 'Awwed' and clapped._

"_I Love You Soul, And Always will!" Maka replied sweetly as she pulled him in for another kiss again._

Five years later...

"Yuki!" Maka called out to her four year old son "Coming Mummy!" he replied as he ran out of his room and into the living room "Mummy, when is my lickel' sista born?" he asked in his cute childish kind of way as he pointed shyly to her bump "Very soon." Soul answed his son while walking over to Maka and wrapping his arms around Maka's expanded waist.

"Can I play with dress up wiv dady's hat pweeeese Mummy?" Yuki gave her the puppy dog eyes which she couldn't resist and she sighed "Ask your daddy Yuki, he makes them" Yuki repeated the process to his father who said yes quite quickly.

Maka leant on the wall of the white castle watching her husband and her son playing and laughing like hyenas Maka smirked and let out a sigh of content and looked at her enlarged stomach "It's really mad here, So I must be completely insane, but my father always told me that all the best people are the ones are hmm." she said while rubbing her bump and went over to the two and asked them if she could join, the two of them accepted gladly and they all laughed and played happily until the day ended. Soul carried a worn out Yuki to bed and tucked him into the bed, he kissed him on the forehead and said 'Goodnight', Maka did the same and they left the child at peace.

A few hours later they came back in and watched Yuki sleeping soundly Maka beamed at the sight of her son and Soul bared his toothy grin he stood behind Maka and kissed her cheek "This is the family I always wanted I must be dreaming, but I hope I'm not because I'd miss you both so much" Maka looked down at the floor in a solemn way "I'd think the same thing. But this is real, I'm real, Yuki's real and so is Underland." Soul kissed her cheek again "Then, this must be a dream come true." she smiled happily.

**Epilogue**

Maka gave birth to a baby girl named Mai she looked exactly like Soul and Yuki looked exactly like Maka, they still live in the castle with Tsubaki.

Crona and Patty got Married a few months after Maka and Soul.

Kid and Liz are now engaged.

Black*Star and Tsubaki are now dating after Tsubaki found a potion to turn him, Kid and Crona to turn human.

Sid and Nygus has a new litter of pups

And Underland is now fully repaired and complete again under Tsubaki's rule.

**The End.**

**Maka: Wow that's the end of another story huh?**

**Me: Yep I'll see you soon though.**

**Maka: Ok MakaAlbarn888 would like to thank all the readers for Following, Favouriting and reviewing this Story.**

**Me: A big thank you to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid who supported me through the story and Maka in Wonderland too. **

**Soul: Thank you for reading we hope we will see you again soon in a different story until then goodbye! :)**

**Maka: See ya soon! **

**Me: Thank you, Bye!**

**Ghost Hunt: Victorian Book of the Dead **

**out September 9th 2012!  
**

**Thank you for reading Bye!**

**:)**

**Review!**

**|**

|  
V


End file.
